


They Have Hindered You, But I Will Release You, Kurosaki Ichigo

by animeguylover14



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Aizen Sousuke Wins, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ichigo needs a hug, Identity Reveal, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Not a romance, aizen is so bad you just have to admire him, good ichimaru, isshin is a bad father, kisuke and hirako awesome dads, may continue, poor Ichigo, seriously this fic is sad and depressing, some subtle stuff for those that care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeguylover14/pseuds/animeguylover14
Summary: Aizen stood, looking down his nose at them, “You are soft Kurosaki Ichigo. You will give me no challenge at all if you continue to stagnate in this manner. Everything I do, I do to make you stronger.If I take them away, if I leave you alone with no one to help you; will you finally reach your full potential? No one to hold you back with their love, and their pesky morals.They have hindered you, but I will release you.Evolve Kurosaki, and face me with all your power.”





	1. Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Aizen's Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> So...this fic is pretty dark. I am a huge Aizen fan. don't get me wrong, he is evil, a horrible person on every level. But he is so smart and so evil I can't help but call him my favorite villain. So this work was me torturing the good guys with my favorite bad guy. Not everyone's cup of tea, but for those who love Aizen dressing down people and scheming, this might be for you.
> 
> There are two chapters. Chapter 1 was the original fic I wrote, and chapter 2 is the bit I wrote later cuz I thought it needed a continuation.   
> The first chapter is Aizen-centric and the second is Ichigo-centric.
> 
> Basically, the second chapter deals with the aftermath.
> 
> Thinking about writing a third chapter if the response is positive. I love fanfics where the hero is kicked down and then rises up and kicks absolute ass. 
> 
> Hope you like it. As always I aim to keep the characters in character as much as possible given the non-canon circumstances.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Soul Society, First Division, Head Captain's Office

Looking over the mountains of now insignificant paperwork, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni reflected mournfully the events that had transpired in such a short time.   
The day had been a disaster, and there seemed to be no sign that their troubles would cease any time in the near future. 

Aizen had come out on top once more. While Soul Society suffered mass casualties, Aizen’s army of espada, arrancar, and hollows took little damage and increased in number every battle.

The war had started soon after Aizen, Gin, and Tousen revealed themselves as traitors.

The decisive turning point was the battle for Karakura Town.

Yamamoto Shoutaicho knew the first real battle would be integral to getting a leg up on Aizen.

He had been right.

Only they weren’t the ones who came out on top that day, Aizen was.

There was a small team in Hueco Mundo consisting of Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryuu, and Yasutora Sado. They had invaded Las Noches in order to rescue a captured Inoue Orihime.

He hadn’t stopped them. He wasn’t entirely certain at the time what the human girl’s powers were capable of, but if Aizen had enough interest in the girl to take her, then she must have something the man needed.

He trusted Kurosaki to get what he needed done. The boy was his trump card, he hadn’t seen Aizen’s sword release; they had to use this to their advantage.

He sent a second team in to knock down Aizen’s forces while Kurosaki’s team served as a distraction. He sent Kuchiki Taicho, Zaraki Taicho, Unohana Taicho, Mayuri Taicho and his fukutaicho , Yachiru Fukutaicho, and Fouth Seat Yamada.

Both teams had wounded or killed many numeros and arrancar.

During the battles, the reason for Inoue’s capture was revealed. She had been taken in order to speed up the process of joining the two halves of the hokyoku. Her power to reject matter was of no use to him, however, because the orb rejected outside interference. Aizen simply had to wait for the hokyoku to mature on its own. He kept her as bait for the substitute shinigami.  
………………

Aizen left the group of humans, reapers and a Quincy to run around his palace, and took his three strongest Espada to battle Yamamoto’s forces in Karakura. They had just enough time to get the replica town in place before the man appeared from a massive rip in the sky.

Soutaicho trapped the three traitor captains and sent his men to battle. Their forces were almost evenly matched. Both sides were exhausting the other, and the only lives lost had been the 2nd and 3rd Espada’s fraccion.

Matsumoto Fukutaicho and Hinamori Fukutaicho were heavily wounded but were being kept stable by Kira Fukutaicho. Madarame Fukutaicho has lost an arm, and Ayasegawa was unconscious from reiatsu depletion.

The appearance of the Visord helped to bolster everyone’s resolve. The 2nd Espada was extinguished. But Aizen had had enough waiting.

Tousen came at them first and was soundly defeated by Hisagi Fukutaicho.

And then Aizen cut down his own subordinates. He took out the Primera and the Tres Espada. From there it was a massacre.

The Gotei 13 lost Hinamori, Komamura and Iba, Soifon lost Lieutenant Omaeda and she lost her arm. Captain Hitsugaya received a gruesome cut from shoulder to hip for his efforts to save his two friends. Shunsui lost an eye, protecting Ukitake Taicho’s weakening body. The Visords lost Hachi and Mashiro. Hiyori and Lisa were in critical condition. Hirako had a head wound, and Kensei was missing his left hand.

Yamamoto himself did not remain unscathed.

He lost and arm and a leg to his own flames.

Ichimaru moved not a single muscle in the devastatingly short amount of time Aizen struck them all down.

“Gather your injured and dead. I will retreat for today. Let this be a reminder of how weak you are and how hopeless it is for you to stand against me. Crawl, grovel, train your pathetic bodies so that the next time we meet...I may actually be moved to draw my zanpakuto on you.”

The man had looked down on them all, smirked at them cruelly, and turned his back on them as he retreated with Gin and the bodies of his 3rd and 1st Espada.

……………………………………………………………………..  
Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Aizen's Throne Room

Aizen returned to Las Noches with his two wounded Espada. It wouldn’t do to dispose such powerful weapons, but they needed punishment. So, he had cut them down and now he was leaving them to lick their wounds.

He sent an inexplicably subdued Gin to find Kurosaki. No doubt he was lost in the endless white halls of his castle searching for the princess.

And then Aizen sought out the invaders in his palace. Many had been injured in their battles with his arrancar.

None were dead.

But it seemed he was out a few Espada.

A shame.

He had lost the 2nd to that whale of a failed experiment Hachi, and now he returns to find his 5th, 7th, 9th, and 10th beyond salvageable. That bloodthirsty panther Grimmjow was in ribbons, but he could be of use yet. Szayel would grow a body in a day or two. And his beautiful 4th would slowly reform into his former glory.

An Espada with a second release.

How intriguing.

The empty Segunda seat would be waiting for him upon his return.

He gathered the humans and the Quincy, the Lieutenants and the Captains, the Kuchiki girl and that sad little fourth seat. All from the comfort of his throne room.

He was the King here and this was his domain to command.

The sands swallowed the bruised and battered pests and dropped them beneath his throne.

Where they belonged.

The 12th captain and his lieutenant were dropped into the endless halls of the Octava espada’s lab buildings. Finding a way out would prove impossible; a perfect way to keep that annoying man out of his presence. They had not realized he had placed them in a minor visual illusion. Nor did they question why Zaraki Taicho and Kusajishi Fukutaicho were unharmed but never the less unconscious.  
His zanpakuto had hypnotized them into sleep; he didn’t need that big oaf destroying more of his palace.

He listened to their baseless insults and their inane ramblings about justice and whatnot.

He watched them happily realize they were all alive.

He smirked. How amusing it would be if he could see their faces when they returned to their precious Soul Society and learned of their failures.

When the little ants in his jar realized they were short two orange haired party members they began their accusations anew.

“Gin.” He called his second.

The fox-faced man appeared from behind his throne holding up the orange haired man by the back of his tattered shinigami robes.

“It seems our guests want to leave, Gin. We can’t leave anyone behind now, can we? We must see them out the front door.”

Aizen said mockingly.

“Course nah Aizen Taicho. Tha would be terrible manners.”

With that he tosses the unconscious boy over the raised dais his throne sat upon.  
Having been healed earlier by Unohana, Renji and Rukia rush to catch their falling friend. They lowered him down in the middle of the group.

He made a frightful sight, Aizen supposed. He would have to watch the footage Szayel was sure to have caught of the battles.

From what he could see by observing the boy’s state, though, his Fourth Espada had not gone down easily.

Cuts, slashes, bruises. Dirt and sweat and blood covered his skin almost entirely. His face was a mess of gore. The boy’s upper half was completely exposed, while the bottom of his shinigami uniform was in ribbons. The boy had broken ribs and by the state of his sword hand, broken fingers.

It appeared the boy was so depleted of reiatsu his hollow could not even heal his superficial wounds.

He watched and waited as Yamada and Unohana Taicho started to heal the boy. The others doing their best to guard them in their pathetic states.

He would just have to reassure them.

“You need not fear an attack. The battles of today are over, and I am not interested in playing with broken toys,” he drawled.

“You bastard!” Renji shouted in anger.

Always a hot head that Abarai Fukutaicho.

“The sooner you heal the boy enough for him to regain consciousness, you will all go free.”

“And Inoue! Where are you keeping her Aizen!” Rukia shouts tremulously.

“I see you’ve healed up nicely since our last meeting, Little Kuchiki.” Aizen taunted.

“Sousuke Aizen,” Byakuya said glacially. “You expect me to trust your word we will go free, unharmed? What have you to gain by releasing us? Surely, killing us would be of more benefit to your plans.”

Aizen chuckled lowly.

“Whether you trust my word is of no consequence to me. You will indeed be leaving Hueco Mundo, Kuchiki Byakuya. As for your continued existence, well, holding you prisoner is dull and boring. If I give you the chance to live you will be of far more entertainment to me.”

“How utterly stereotypical,” Ishida sighed.

“Ishida!” Rukia said in a high-pitched whisper.

“Don’t worry Kuchiki-San. He will honor his word. He is a psychopath, but an intelligent one. We are mere pieces in his game of chess. If he wanted to dispose of us he’d have done it himself when we first set foot in Hueco Mundo. He doesn’t want the game to end too soon is what he actually means.”

Aizen chuckled in delight.  
“How astute Quincy boy. You are mostly correct. This war would be over too soon if I, the King, stepped onto the board prematurely. I have waited too long for my plans to come to fruition to have them end in mere minutes.”

He waited until their cries of outrage quieted before he continued condescendingly.

“However, you are wrong in assuming I have stayed my hand entirely. After all, I am a busy man. Why shouldn’t I take payment for the time you have wasted me?”

There was no sound in the cavernous throne room. The horrified silence surrounding the ones wounded and weary on the floor was gut-wrenchingly painful.

“...W-what do you m-mean by payment,” Rukia stuttered out almost to quietly to hear.

“Well, Kuchiki Rukia, you will just have to wait until our dear substitute is awake to find out, won’t you? That is the reason you are still here dirtying my throne room, after all. I still have one last thing to do before I send you on your way.”

He paused dramatically. His next words came with an awful grin and a sickening fire of pleasure shinning in his eyes.

“I would, very much like Ichigo being awake to fully... appreciate it.”

Looks of terror crossed some of their faces.

He was swimming in the glory of his triumphs. Didn’t he deserve his own rewards for taking a step closer to destroying Soul Society?

Finally, with a gutteral groan, Kurosaki Ichigo awoke.

Everyone shifted to allow the teen room to breathe.

“Kurosaki-San, I have only healed your body enough for safe transport to my division. Please do not make any unnecessary movements.” Unohana said delicately.

“...U-Unohana Taicho? Where...?”

“How good of you to join us Kurosaki Ichigo. We have all been eagerly awaiting you,” Aizen smirked.

“Aizen you bastard!” He moved to jump up, reaching for Zangetsu. But let out a pained shout instead.

“No. unnecessary. movement. Kurosaki-San.” Unohana smiled.

“Ah, ha, of course Unohana-San.”

“There will be no need for you to move Kurosaki Ichigo. All of your company are here and in relative health. As I already explained to your comrades, I have no intention of bringing harm to you for now. In fact, now that you are awake I will return you to Soul Society.”

Quickly checking around him, Ichigo looked over each person. He saw that Aizen was telling the truth. No one was seriously injured, at least not with something that Unohana wouldn’t be able to heal. 

But there was one person missing.

“I’m not leaving here without Inoue!”

“Of course not, Substitute-San. I’ve already made the arrangements,”

Aizen said with false cheer.

“Gin. Go find a numero and ready a garganta for our guests.”

“...Hai, Aizen-Taicho,” Gin said after a brief pause.

Gin turned to the exit behind the throne.

“Oh, and Gin.” Aizen eyed Ichimaru. “Do not keep us waiting long.”

The warning was clear in Aizen’s tone. Gin’s closed eyes opened a fraction. “Course Aizen Taicho. Wouldn’ dream o’ it.”

Appeased, Aizen returned his gaze to the orange haired teen. The sound of a heavy door closing echoed through the room as Ichimaru left.

“So? Where are you hiding her Aizen?!”  
Ichigo demanded to know.

“Let me recount the day’s events for you, Kurosaki Ichigo. At least those that are relevant to the situation we find ourselves in at this very moment. Hmm?”

“What are you talking about! Stop stalling Aizen, or I’ll come up there and personally wipe that ugly smirk off your face!”

“I’m answering your question Kurosaki Ichigo. You see, I haven’t been hiding Inoue Orihime, she’s been in the room this entire time.”

“I swear, Aizen...”

“Do be quiet, child, there are limits to my benevolence...

Good, as I stated Inoue-San is in fact in this room. She has been here as long as you all have been in my presence.

I will let you know a secret. Las Noches is infused with my Zanpakuto, Kyōka Suigetsu. My zanpakuto exists outside its solid form, it exists in a constant state of release; similar to your Zangetsu. The zanpakuto I hold on my person is merely an empty husk.

This means that I can place anyone within range of myself under its influence, and I am aware of all that occurs with its domain. I see and hear all that occurs within this castle.”

The captives were silent with shock. What illusion were the under? They couldn’t trust any of their senses. They couldn’t even trust that the person next to them was real.

“This also means that all of you have been under an illusion from the moment you entered Las Noches. Although, not until you entered this room were you actively being affected. Make no mistake, anything that occurred outside of this room, anything you did or witnessed, was reality.

Kurosaki Ichigo, The Soutaicho placed all of his bets on the assumption that you had not witnessed my zanpakuto’s release, when in reality you were exposed to it that day on Soukyoku Hill.”

Ichigo couldn’t believe this. Wouldn’t believe it. Who could he trust, if not himself? Now he couldn’t even rely on his own senses.

“And so, the first event I will bring to your attention, ryoka boy, is your fight with Grimmjow.

Just before, the Sexta took Inoue-San from her room and took her to heal you from a wound dealt by the Cuarta Espada. A fatal wound to be sure, if Hime-San hadn’t rejected it.

She watched as you and the Sexta battled. After you had defeated Grimmjow you were accosted by the Quinta espada. You would have been slaughtered if Zaraki hadn’t made an appearance,” Aizen chuckled humorlessly.

“I had the Primera take the princess from you. Then I informed all those here in Las Noches of my plans to seal you in while I went to deal with Yamamoto and his pitiful excuse for an army.

I left Ulquiorra in charge. I also mentioned that my use for Ms. Inoue had ended. Which meant my protection on her person ended as well.

You rushed to protect her as I knew you would. The princess, Ulquiorra, the Quincy, and yourself ended up in my throne room.

After which point I left Hueco Mundo. Which means Kyōka Suigetsu followed, and the events afterwards I can only speculate on.

Let’s see if I can correctly interpret what happened next, shall we?”

Aizen leaned his head on his bent arm with a false smile.

“You, Kurosaki, fought Ulquiorra. I have no doubt of that. To protect the girl, you left Quincy-San behind with her. Am I correct?”

Aizen questioned them condescendingly.

No one wanted to play Aizen’s games. They all glared at the man in silence.

“I asked a question. Where are your manners? I expect an answer.”

Aizen flared his reiyoku.

“Yes! Kurosaki left with Shiffer-San and I stayed behind to guard Inoue-San,”  
Ishida answered testily.

“Wonderful. Kurosaki then fought Ulquiorra. You were no match for the Quarta, though, I imagine. He must have pushed you past your limits Kurosaki Ichigo, especially with his Segunda Etapa,” Aizen stated shrewdly.

“How did you...”

“How did I know Ulquiorra had a second release form? Excellent question Ryoka boy. Ulquiorra was under the assumption I didn’t know because he was given the same information you once believed; that my Zanpakuto is a normal shinigami blade. No one outside this room, besides Gin, knows the true nature of my zanpakuto. And even then, you know not the full extent of my shikai or what my bankai is capable of.

So, yes, I knew Ulquiorra had a second release form because I have seen it. I also know that after your battles with Grimmjow and Nnoitora you would be a match for Ulquiorra’s first release. I wanted to know if you could survive his second,” Aizen said in perverse amusement.

“By yourself you would have never been able to defeat Ulquiorra. His second release puts him on par with the late Segunda Espada.

Your hollow has been growing strong here in Hueco Mundo, however. The air here is saturated in spirit particles that sustain hollows, and your hollow is a vasto lorde class; a hollow with great potential for growth through combat and consumption.”

“How can you know that, Aizen?! Knowing I’m a visord is one thing, but you know things about him no one but me knows!”

“Besides the amount of spiritual pressure I can sense from it when you use its power in combat, and the obvious correlation between your exponential growth and the amount of high intensity fighting you have been doing?

I know everything there is to know about your hollow because I am the one who created him.”

“What?! That’s a lie! I got him when I regained my shinigami powers. There’s no way...”

“I haven’t spoken one lie to you since we met Kurosaki Ichigo. After all, the truth is often more devastating than a lie.

I suppose I can give you a brief history lesson.

Here is my second secret, Kurosaki.

I have been in control of your existence since before you were even conceived.”

“W-what. That’s impossible!”

“Hmm. Your father has most likely never told you his real identity. But I have no such reservations.

Your father was a captain of the Gotei Thirteen 20 years ago. He was captain of Division 10 and he was at the time head of the Shiba clan.

He foolishly gave it all up for a human woman. A Quincy to be precise.

The hollow’s name is White, he was my first successful arrancar using the half of the hokyoku I created using rukongai souls and lesser hollows. He was a Vasto Lorde class hollow when I found him. The hokyoku made him even stronger.

I used Karakura as my testing ground, and Captain Shiba was assigned a mission to investigate the disappearance of all the shinigami stationed there. Of course, these low-ranking squad members were like ants compared to my arrancar. But your father was a powerful captain. The flames of his bankai Engetsu were second only to Yamamoto’s own Ryuujin Jaka.

The arrancar wasn’t strong enough. But I couldn’t let Isshin live to report his existence, so I wounded the man enough for White to finish him off.

Your meddling mother stubbled in and protected Isshin. She was able to use her Quincy bow to kill the arrancar, but she made a fatal mistake. Hollow reiatsu is poisonous to Quincy and she had been bitten.

That fool Urahara Kisuke found the two of them and offered Isshin shelter. Over the next week that woman slowly died. Until her fiancé Ishida Ryūken brought her to Kisuke begging for help.

Your father gave up his shinigami powers to purify the hollow reiatsu inside her. A special gigai made him, essentially, a human; it tethered his soul to the Quincy.

For the sake of my time, I will skip ahead as you all know that I orchestrated Rukia appearing in Karakura, the transfer of her powers, and I knew what Kisuke would do to aid you in regaining your shinigami powers.

When you were born White’s reiatsu was transferred to you. The moment you awoke your power it awoke as well. The soul bond between the residual reiatsu from White and your father snapped. I imagine Isshin has been slowly regaining his abilities since.

So, Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been my greatest creation. A hybrid being never before seen in the history of the Three Worlds. Part shinigami, part hollow, and part quincy; truly magnificent,” Aizen relished.

Ichigo couldn’t breathe. He was going to vomit. His life, his existence was his! Not, not this man’s scripted play!

And his father! His mother! He could feel a deep anger building for his father. He had lied, he had withheld this truth his whole life. He certainly knew Ichigo was a soul reaper, but the man never said a word.

“I like the expression on your face, ryoka boy. I am not quite finished yet.

Just as your existence was according to my plan, so were the battles you’ve fought. Each opponent carefully selected to push you to your limits and over every time.

Abarai, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Ulquiorra all aided in the growth of your abilities; and the abilities of White.

White is the one who struck down Ulquiorra.

You would have sustained serious injuries taking on the Quarto’s Segunda Etapa. You might have even died.

But your hollow is now strong enough to self-regenerate.

With you out of the picture, White would have had full control of your body.

Instead of a visord, your soul briefly became an arrancar.

How am I doing ryoka boy? Have I missed anything?

“I swear I’ll kill you Aizen. You manipulative son of a bitch.”

“A ‘yes,’ then?”

Aizen lounged in delight.

“I can still feel the lingering reiatsu in the air. Such power hiding away in that battered body of yours.

I am also certain because when you were brought into this room, you were not healing at all. Your hollow used so much reiyoku neither of you could heal yourself.

White most likely vaporized Ulquiorra in a reiatsu based attack. The only way he can be truly killed, however, is to make certain every bit of his body has been destroyed. Ulquiorra’s regenerative abilities are the most advanced in any hollow I have ever seen or created. He can regenerate from a single cell of tissue.

I doubt this happened?”

“No. I took over before he could kill him. I refused. The way it happened...it wasn’t a fair fight.”

“Hmm. Then you may put yourself at ease, Ulquiorra will reform in mere hours time. Possibly even stronger than he was before. I am sure if it.

After you watched Ulquiorra ‘die’ you left to find the Quincy and the Princess.

What you don’t know is that during your fight with the Quarta Espada, Yammy, Espada 10 attacked the throne room. He separated the Quincy from Ms. Inoue. That poor girl alone and defenseless, surrounded by those who wish her harm.”

Aizen chuckled lowly.

“You monster!”

“Kurosaki Ichigo. Inoue Orihime never made it back to her room, she didn’t reunite with Ishida Uryuu, and you never arrived to rescue her.

You left her.

You left the Quincy. Who was already unsuited for battle. In your haste and naivety, you left them to die.

The Quincy was rendered unconscious at some point and Yammy was dealt with by Kuchiki and Zaraki Taicho. The girl was left for me to find. Right here where you left her.

And here we are.

Before we move on I feel I should remind you of the first secret I shared with you. That Las Noches is under my zanpakuto’s control, at the moment, this room in particular.

You are all under its influence at this very moment. A small deception, really.

Firstly, Zaraki and Kusajishi are in a hypnotic slumber. It is harmless, and they will awaken when you leave for Soul Society.

Second, all of you except Kurosaki are inside a Kidō barrier. You will not be able to leave until I say you may. You will not be able to break it, not even with your Zanpakuto. The barrier was forming as Unohana Taicho healed our dear Substitute. When he woke the barrier sealed around all of you.”

Shouts rang out. Renji tried to run towards Aizen but bounced back off of seemingly nothing. 

“Ichigo!” Rukia cried out in a terrified voice. Then all noise ceased from inside the barrier.

“Rukia! What are you doing to them you bastard.”

“As I stated before, no harm will come to them or you. This is just a, shall we say, precautionary measure. I have no worries that they can harm myself, rather, I would like them out of the way. They cannot interrupt, though they can hear us just fine. Just the two of us right now, Kurosaki Ichigo. You and Me.”

Aizen leered down at the boy.

“They cannot help you, and you cannot reach them. I want you to have full use of your faculties for these last few moments before you depart. Which is why you have no barrier around you, you have no restraints, no reiyoku suppressors, and I even let you keep your zanpakuto. I see no reason to hinder you. After all, it is a mere trifle to brush away a fleck of dust.”

The look on his face was chilling. The man was right, Ichigo thought. He has us all right where he wants us. He’s won, and he knows it.

In that moment Ichimaru Gin made his return appearance from behind the throne.

“Everythin’ is ready ta go, Aizen Taicho.” Gin said in a lilting tone. It seemed his usual playful mood had made a return.

“You have been gone quite a while Gin. There was no trouble I hope?”

“Nah really. Some a tha numeros are res’less. Took me a while ta convince um ta help.” He raised his shoulders in a shrug. 

Aizen hummed in consideration. “I see. I will deal with them momentarily. You’ve arrived just in time my dear Gin. It is almost time for our visitors to leave.”

“Oh?”

“Aizen! Release them! I will have no part in your mind games!” Ichigo managed to stand using his zanpakuto as a crutch. He was hunched and breathing heavily, but glaring fiercely up at Aizen from beneath his sweaty bangs.

“What have you done with Inoue!”

“Who said anything about games my dear Ichigo. I am being completely serious right now. I have not lied to you at all during this conversation. Every word I have said is the truth. And the truth is that you all will soon leave without harm coming to you, you are all under my zanpakuto’s control, you own your existence to me, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Orihime Inoue has been in this room for the duration of our little chat.

She has been here since you left her to battle Ulquiorra. She was here when I returned from the World of the Living. Waiting for a savior who never came to rescue her.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, these are all truths. 

I think it is time for Inoue-san to be returned to you so that you may all leave. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
Aizen smirked.

“Quit stalling Aizen! That’s all you’ve been doing this entire time. I don’t know why, nor do I care. I’ve had enough of your so-called truth! Give. Her. Back!” Ichigo spat.

“Very well. You may have her.” Aizen said simply. The stone-like appearance of his face a contradiction to his statement.  
His eyes were granite, imperious, his mouth a firm line. He showed no outward emotion.

Ichigo felt a swell of nausea rise within his gut. Something was wrong.

Aizen merely raised the hand that had been resting on his lap. As if a veil had been removed from his eyes, Ichigo was able to view what he had not been allowed to see. What he now saw was reality.

The reality was this.

His friends were trapped in a kido barrier with no way out, and he, no way in. They were trying to yell at him, their faces white. He could now see the iridescent shimmer that marked its borders. When he turned to see what his friends were looking at in horror, he lost his fight with his stomach. 

Through the retching and the tears of pain obscuring his eyes, he finally saw Orihime.

She was siting on Aizen’s lap. Positioned primly like a grotesque doll. Aizen’s arm around her waist, keeping her upright. Her eyes, lifeless and glassy, staring back at him. Her chalky skin and white gown starkly contrasted with the red gore that covered her body. Her lips, her hands, her throat, all the way down to her chest; a trail of crimson death. It led to the gaping hole where her heart should have been. 

Next to him partially obscured Ichimaru had gone just as pale, sleeve-covered arm coving his mouth and nose. He had been under the illusion as well. The rest of his face was creased in horror.   
But Aizen was too focused on Ichigo to notice his subordinate’s reaction.

Ichigo was gasping hoarsely from the floor, having fallen when he began to empty his stomach. Some of his wounds had reopened but he ignored them. Tears and snot steamed down his face. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t scream. 

He had failed. Her. Himself. Everyone. Inoue had trusted him. Believed he would rescue her. Save her from this man. 

And he had done the exact opposite. He had left her to be killed by this man.

What did she see before she died? Did she suffer? Did she cry out for help that would never come?

He could feel his consciousness flickering.

“You do not have permission to rest Kurosaki Ichigo. You asked me for your precious Orihime and here she is, waiting right here for you to take her home. Pick yourself up you miserable boy.”  
He tossed her cold corpse off the dais. Ichigo couldn’t even move to catch it. She landed with a sickening thud in front of him. Her limbs askew and hair in tangles. Her eyes staring up at him accusingly. 

Aizen stood, looking down his nose at them, “You are soft Kurosaki Ichigo. You have killed not one of my arrancar this day. You will give me no challenge at all if you continue to stagnate in this manner. Everything I do, I do to make you stronger. She was a weakness, they,” he pointed to the group behind him, “are your weaknesses. You have many, too many. Your reason to fight, to survive rests on these people. If I take them away, if I leave you alone with no one to help you; will you finally reach your full potential? No one to hold you back with their love, and their pesky morals.   
They have hindered you, but I will release you.   
Anger and hatred; let these be your motivations Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not offer protection, seek retribution. This is just a taste of what you will suffer. Take them, take her but remember my face, remember my voice, and leave. Train and grow stronger.   
Toil until you are on the verge of death and then keep going. When you have nothing left. When you have nothing but my face, my voice, and hate left to you; come and face me. Evolve Kurosaki, and face me with all your power.”

With that he turned with a dramatic swish of his robes, and addressed the still pale fox beside him.

“Gin. Take our guests to the garganta, no detours, and make sure they all make it through. I believe they have over-stayed my welcome.”   
………………..  
Rukia had seen many horrible, gruesome, sickening sights in her afterlife. Even more so after she became a Shinigami. 

She’s seen reapers eaten by hollows. She has seen horrific battle wounds, men and women dying slowly. Screams of anguish. Tears of loved ones. She had run her own sword through Kaien-dono, the one man she had looked up to.

Done it again with that look-alike espada who had his face.

But this, this was something that would be burned into her eyes and ears for the rest of her existence. Ichigo’s scream of anguish as he gathered Inoue in his arms would haunt her nightmares.

……………………………………  
Ichigo doesn’t remember much of what happened in the moments following, can’t remember what he said, what he did, he can only vaguely recall the journey through the garganta, vaguely remember blurs of people and indistinguishable noises. All he remembers is the feel of her cold, stiff corpse clutched to his chest.   
…………………………………


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Aizen's cruelty, Ichigo returns to Soul Society, but he is far from the Ichigo who left. In the wake of the death of someone precious, can those closest to their extinguished flame reignite the dying embers?
> 
> "He was supposed to be the protector, but he had failed. 
> 
> His family, his friends, Karakura, they deserved someone better, someone who could protect them. 
> 
> Not him. 
> 
> Instead he would sleep. 
> 
> Not him. Not him…. 
> 
> As he embraced the cold darkness closing in on him Ichigo focused on the warm feeling of their hands and the comforting brush of their reiatsu. 
> 
> This was a little like dying.

…………………………………  
Everyone who had survived the battle of Karakura were gathered in the First Division. Health statuses made, and head counts taken and retaken. The fourth squad had its members going from person to person healing injuries as well as they could without Unohana-Taicho.

The group from the Human World was present but sat apart from the others. As Shinji had said, they were there for Ichigo, not the Shinigami.

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin were with them. They had shown up too late. Aizen had left when they arrived at the battlefield. 

Everyone was tense despite no longer being in any immediate danger. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of the Hueco Mundo teams, any news. And waiting for one man.

Ichigo.

Their hope. Their trump card. The reason some of them had even joined in the fight against Aizen.

After what seemed like hours, they finally were stirred as a garganta inexplicably appeared before them.

The first to appear were Nemu and an irritated Kurotsuchi Taicho. They were uninjured. 

Next came Kenpachi and his Lieutenant. The man was severely confused and groggy. He had no idea where he was and how he got there.  
The Fourth squad made to check him over but that seemed to knock him out of his funk; the minute they got close enough to touch him he gathered his wits and loudly protested being treated like a baby. He was Kenpachi. He didn’t need healing.

The next group to pass through was Unohana Taicho and her fourth seat. Unohana was wearing an abnormal look of concern on her face, while the fourth seat appeared to be in shock.

Kuchiki Taicho rushed out next. Completely out of character the man shouted for everyone to back away from the garganta. His face contorted in an expression no one dared think the cause of.   
Those gathered quickly realized the reason as a crying Rukia and stone faced Abarai half pushed and lead a completely despondent Kurosaki Ichigo through the garganta.   
The boy was a mess. Not just his Shinigami uniform but his entire person. He was covered in blood. His wounds had reopened and were steadily seeping. His gaze was vacant as if no one was in there. He moved stiffly and robotically. 

The reason was clutched white-knuckled in his arms.

It seems everyone had failed this day, on all counts.

No one made to move towards the boy at first. Not knowing what to do. The brutality that had been done to such a sweet innocent girl turned all of their stomachs. 

Rangiku made an aborted gasp of horror at sight of the poor girl.

Isshin was beside himself with sorrow for his son. He was brimming with anger for Aizen. He knew this was his doing. But most of all, Isshin was furious with himself. He knew he wasn’t the best father, and he knew he had hidden many things from his children. It was for their protection he had always argued. Not even Kisuke could convince him to tell his son the truth once his powers had awakened. He failed. He was a failure of a man. A failure of a Shinigami. And a failure of a father. He had no right to comfort his son. Could this have been prevented if he had just been brave enough to come clean to his son?

Urahara’s heart bled for his student. Ichigo was almost like a son to him. He knew what the boy was feeling, and he desperately wished he could take the pain away. 

Byakuya had turned back around as they came through. His gut wrenching once again at the sight of the human girl. He knew his sister had been close with the human, and he wished he could spare her the pain of losing yet another friend. But it was the boy he was most worried about. Ichigo always had a fire burning in his gaze. He always had a warm, overwhelming aura of spirit pressure around him. At first these things annoyed the icy captain to no end. And the boy’s blatant disrespect to his station only added to his ire. But really, he admired the boy and respected him. This almost man had beat sense into him literally, and opened his eyes. 

That fire was extinguished. His aura barely there and cold. He desperately hoped with all his being that this had not broken such a kind, promising, and influential man beyond repair. If so, then he feared the war really was lost.

Ukitake inhaled sharply, his body already weak, his vision swam for a moment. Shunsui steadied him in concern. Juushiro’s heart bled for the boy. He couldn’t take the sight. Such innocence snuffed out so callously, needlessly. He only hoped that this hadn’t broken the boy beyond repair. There was no way any of them would ever be able to repay the boy for his sacrifices for their sake.

Yamamoto looked on in great sadness. His hand clenched tightly to his sealed zanpakuto. He could only look on and think that their moral, their hopes were bleeding sluggishly out just as the boy’s lifeblood in front of him. He closed his eyes, and gave a small prayer for the child, the human girl who had her life viciously ripped from her. Another life he could attribute to his own failings. 

Shinji had jumped to his feet despite his injuries the minute he saw that signature orange hair appear. He was frozen as he took in the scene, not believing his own eyes for a moment. Surely this was another of that bastard Aizen’s illusions, surely that sweet girl was not dead, surely this cold husk was not his pupil, his friend. Ichigo looked no more lifelike than the corpse he clutched to his chest like a lifeline. It appeared that he didn’t even notice the presence of his friends at his side. Nor did he register any of the people surrounding him. His gaze was unseeing. His ears deaf to any noise had there been any. 

It appeared no one knew what to do. The garganta had closed behind the last of the group, and now everyone was just standing there staring at the broken shell of a man they had all come to respect, love, and rely on. 

“Ichigo.”

Hirako was the first to step forward. He moved cautiously as if approaching a wounded animal. The call of his name provoked no reaction whatsoever. 

Shinji nodded at Rukia and Renji. They released Ichigo. Renji and Byakuya led Rukia off to the side, her eyes swollen and red; tears still flowed silently from her eyes.

“Ichigo.” Shinji stood in front of the orange haired teen. He called him softly and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. This finally gained Ichigo’s attention. 

He jumped violently, inhaling sharply. For a moment his eyes showed no recognition of his friend in front of him. But Shinji was not deterred. He steadied the man and said his name again, his voice soft with pain for the boy. 

“Ichigo…”

“…Sh..ji” he chocked out. His voice ruined from his earlier screams. He seemed to have come back to himself. He made to look down at the body of his once beautiful friend, but Hirako grasped his face lightly to prevent him from tilting his head down.

The touch and look in the man’s eyes finally broke him. He began to sob quietly, almost soundlessly because of his damaged throat. There were no tears, as if they had all been spent. But the pained contortions on his face were enough for those gathered, and they wished they could have averted their eyes.

Chocking on his words, Ichigo tried to piece together enough words to tell his friend what had happened. He tried to impart warnings about Aizen but couldn’t get enough air.

“Aizen… he said… 

Espada are not…

his zanpakuto is…Shinji he said… 

my mom…

I can’t… I can’t…”

He started to collapse. Urahara sprang forward to help steady the boy along with Hirako.

“Kurosaki-san easy there.”

“Woah, woah there kid. I’ve got you, breathe Ichigo. Breathe. Don’t say anything more. You can tell us what happened later. Let’s get you all healed up first ok.”  
Shinji had no idea how to comfort this man. This boy who was fighting their battles for them, and loosing what he held dear.

Just as Byakuya had, Urahara could see the dullness clouding Ichigo’s eyes. His fire extinguished, and his warm aura was gone. Standing this close to the man, he felt a chill.   
“Ichigo, you have to let us take care of her.” He tried to sound as gentle and non-threatening as he could. He was unsure if they would be able to take the poor girl from his arms and not damage the boy’s psyche any further. 

Ichigo whimpered in protest and clutched the body closer to him. His knuckles were white, his arms like steel bands around her.

“I’m not going to lie to you or try to comfort you by saying everything will be alright or that it’s okay, you know and I know that it is not. But Ichigo, let us at least clean her up? We’re not taking her from you, we just want to help you both.”  
Kisuke knew Ichigo would not appreciate pity or pacification. He was a bold man who said things like they were. No bullshit. So he would do the same. 

This seemed to get through the haze clouding his thoughts. He felt so numb. He could feel the weight in his arms, feel the pressure of Hirako’s hand on his arm, Urahara’s arm on his back, a hand on his face. He could vaguely feel the sting of his cuts and the sweat tingling as it seeped into his exposed flesh. But these were minor nuisances. Minor comforts. He wanted to do what Urahara asked but couldn’t get his body to comply. He felt as cold and frozen as her body surely was. 

Croaking again he tried to communicate his problem to his friend. “…cold. Hirako.”

His voice was so flat and cold that most flinched at the difference from his usual cocky tone. Isshin turned away. He knew he was a coward for not being able to face this, but he felt he had no right to comfort his son. It was not him his son was seeking help from, but his friends Kisuke and Hirako-san. He felt Yoruichi place a hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off. He didn’t deserve comfort of pity from the woman. 

Rukia had her face buried in Renji’s taller form. One hand clutching him to her and the other buried in her brothers shihakusho. She was behaving in a most undignified manner in front of everyone. In front of her brother. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. And her brother made no moves to remove her, only to place a hand over her own. She made a short sob at Ichigo’s dead tone.

Uryu and Chad stood further from everyone, guilt and what-ifs eating away at them. Inoue had been just as much their friend as Ichigo or Rukia. Her rescue was their mission as well, and they had failed just as spectacularly at saving her as the rest of their friends. 

Chad had no idea how to comfort his brother in all but blood. Ichigo had been there for him through thick and thin. Through everything, he always knew what to do or say. But Chad did not. His devastation was compounded by his feelings of uselessness in the face of Inoue’s death and his brother’s broken visage. 

It should have been him he thought. Uryuu cursed his weaknesses, his inability to protect his friends or even himself. He thought that with the return of his power he could make a difference. Show his father that he could be just as good a quincy as his father or grandfather. But he wasn’t. He felt like a toddler playing dress-up or make-believe and falling terribly short.

How could they recover from this? How would Kurosaki recover from this!?

The two men holding onto the despondent teen tried to parse the meaning behind Ichigo’s words.

There were many ways that one word could be taken. None pleasant. 

He was cold. Her body was cold. Cold as in frozen. Cold as in unfeeling. Cold. Frozen. Stiff. Dead. A corpse. Her corpse. He was a corpse.

They were saved from their chilling thoughts by Ichigo. Trying to convey a clearer meaning with his unmoving mouth he breathed again, “…so…cold…”

“Please Ichigo, let us help you.” Hirako said almost desperately. He was certain Ichigo was not just talking about himself. His friend obviously meant everything by that statement and he almost couldn’t bear the sickness in his gut. This entire situation was making sick chills roll over him, he had a cold sweat on his brow. He didn’t think he could hate Aizen more than he did until now. The amount of hatred, sadness, horror, and dread was overwhelming him. This should be nothing to him, a seasoned captain. But for some reason, he and Kisuke, and those gathered were breathless with these same thoughts and feelings. 

Ichigo had come to mean so much to them in such a short time. Like his hair and passion, he burned brighter than the hottest flames and brought light into their lives. He inspired them; was a friend to them. Fought for them and almost died for them; changed soul society and its people for the better. And he was broken. 

“I can’t.” Ichigo gasped. “can’t.”

The dead look on his face turning to an imploring look. His eyes looking at them helplessly. 

“Kurosaki-san…” Urahara paused. His student needed their help. Was imploring them, but for what?

“What do you need, Kurosaki-san.” He settled on. Whatever it was he would do his damnedest to give it. 

Ichigo’s face softened. He looked into Kisuke’s eyes with a childlike helplessness. His eyes were wide and gleaming with more unshed tears. 

“Cold. I can’t…” he said hoarsely. “Help me. Please…”   
He breathed in deeply and raggedly. He closed his eyes. He was so tired. 

“Inoue…

…I can’t let go of her.” He opened his eyes again, taking in his sensei’s haggard face. His kind face. He didn’t deserve this kindness, but he couldn’t help but cling to the bit of warmth they were giving him. 

Urahara waited. It didn’t seem his student was refusing their help. It didn’t seem like he was denying their request to take Inoue either. But his student made no movements either way. 

“…I can’t. I can’t. I can’t!”

His voice rose on the last, startling the two men. Each word driving a nail into everyone’s hearts. Both men looked to each other. Would they have to resort to knocking him out before they could remove the girl and heal him?

“Ok, Ichigo. That’s ok. We’ll all go together then alright?” Hirako implored.

“No. Just…

…just…

Damn it all…”

Finally, Kisuke put the disjointed phrases together.

“I see, Kurosaki-san. We will help you.” Urahara said with a kind smile. “Hirako, I will need your assistance. This is a delicate matter.”

Confused but gleaning that his friend had figured out a solution, Hirako nodded his assent.

Slowly and gently Urahara started to loosen his student’s hold on the girl. Shinji held onto the boy while Kisuke worked to extract the body. His boy’s skin was like ice, he was startled to find. The boy’s fingers and arms locked as if in rigor and unmovable. He tried using his own reiatsu to warm the limbs. He was concerned about the coldness of the boy’s skin and the icy, almost non-existent reiatsu Ichigo was giving off. It was completely different than its previous nature; warm and all encompassing. 

Everyone else slowly began to leave. Deciding to reconvene tomorrow, Soutaicho motioned for the others to leave. They all felt for the teen but wished to give him privacy. They all had mourning of their own to do. 

All that remained were Unohana Taicho, Hirako, Shinji, and Ichigo. 

Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya pulled along Chad and Uryuu. The others dispersed to their individual squads or to visit others in the Fourth.

Finally succeeding in separating Ichigo from his hold on the girl. Urahara gave the body to a waiting Unohana; who performed a wrapping technique on the body and left for her division. She trusted the two men would bring the teen to her if they could not heal the boy’s wounds themselves. She had after all stabilized the worst of it before. The best thing for him now would be rest.

Shinji was taking all of Ichigo’s weight. He seemed to slump in on himself after his burden was taken. Urahara moved to help keep the boy upright. Held between the two of them Ichigo felt his consciousness wavering. 

“Sleep Ichigo. We will take care of everything.” Shinji said quietly.

That was okay, right? He was supposed to be the protector, but he had failed. So it was okay to be protected, right? He could sleep and not worry about anything, not care about anything. Everything was fine now, he thought. His family, his friends, Karakura, they deserved someone better, someone who could protect them. 

Not him. 

Instead he would sleep. 

Not him. Not him…. 

As he embraced the cold darkness closing in on him Ichigo focused on the warm feeling of their hands and the comforting brush of their reiatsu. 

This was a little like dying.


End file.
